


Day 6: AU

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Deathshipping Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon Summoning AU, M/M, deathshipping week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: For Deathshipping Week 2k19. Day 6: AUsWhen the most fearsome demon of the Shadows is called to the mortal realm, he finds that his summoner is rather different than he would normally expect. (Demon-summoning AU)





	Day 6: AU

He felt the realms shift around him and wondered what kind of fool had summoned him this time. Would they be confused and frightened? Desperate and emotional? Ah, maybe it would be another cocky asshole. It was deliciously satisfying to rip their larynx out the moment they made an error in their arrogance. What a lovely crunching sound they made. It had been too long since he’d had a chance to enjoy it.  

He unfurled his deep gold wings with his usual flare and lolled his head forward with his customarily vicious fang-filled grin to stare down upon his latest summoner.  He opened his mouth to announce his prese-

“Why hello there! It’s wonderful to meet you!” 

Had he been less experienced, he’s sure his terrifying veneer would have faltered. This human – this _boy,_ he looked to be barely out of adolescence, for fuck’s sake – wasn’t displaying any of the correct emotions. He looked perfectly calm, and was beaming up at him with… happiness? His gentle smile was framed with whirls of unusual soft white hair, and his eyes sparkled as he gazed up at the demon in what may well have been rapt admiration. His face shone with innocence. He looked positively cherubic.  

What the _fuck_.  

“Who the hell are you?” 

The boy’s smile beamed. It was almost unnerving. “Oh, I’m the one who summoned you here! Don’t worry, you’re in the right spot.” 

Hmm. Perhaps he’d found easy prey, after all. A wide grin settled back over his fangs and he adopted a gentlemanly demeanour. “I see. And what is your name, my summoner, so that I may address you properly?” 

The cherubic smile never faltered. “Oh, I won’t be giving you my name, of course. What’s yours?” The boy’s glassy eyes became just a fraction sharper, and the grin perhaps a fraction wider. Not so easy prey, then. Interesting.  

“Beings born of the Shadows have no need of a name, Summoner.” 

“Very well, no names. Glad we’re in agreement.” 

He felt his scowl deepen in annoyance. “For what purpose have you summoned me here to this wretched plane, child?” 

“Well, firstly, to talk.” 

His wings drooped a couple of inches at that, and he found he had to actively resist tilting his head to the side like a confused hellpup. “To… talk.” 

“Oh yes, I can’t possibly pass up on an opportunity like this. And it’s not like you’re in any particular hurry to leave, are you?” 

Now the demon was certain the little cherub-boy’s eyes glinted. He peered closely at them. They seemed almost to change colour in the shifting light of the room. How very unusual a boy indeed. He was definitely not the ignorant babe he appeared to be. A worthy opponent, at last. He crossed his arms and glared down his nose, eager to see what other surprises this boy would provide him.  

“So talk.” 

A startled blush crept to the tops of the boy’s cheeks. “Oh! Um…”, a delicate hand ruffled the back of his puff of snowy hair. _Now_ he was self-conscious? What a truly bizarre specimen. “…what do you want to talk about?” 

He sharpened his glare. Surely, this clever boy didn’t think he would freely offer up information with nothing but a vague invitation like that. “Whatever you wish, my summoner.” He grinned and ran his long, forked tongue over his canines. “Or have you called forth a demon ‘to talk’ without having anything to actually say?” 

The boy huffed. “Well, it’s not like I do this on a regular basis. I’m in training to be a white mage, obviously, not a diabolist. Or did you not notice my robes?” 

The demon scoffed. As if any being, from any plane, would fail to notice the boy’s appearance. “You would be noticeable to the blind. You appear to have been born to your roll, with your… delicate… colouring.”

“Well yes, I take after my mother in that way.” The boy’s expression softened. Ah, a weak point. And perhaps…

“And I suppose you inherited your skills from her as well, then.”

The boy’s smile had become somewhat stilted. “I don’t actually know, she died when I was very young.” The demon waited a moment, but no more information seemed to be forthcoming. That wouldn’t do.

“And what of your father, then?”

“He sent me to apprentice here not long after that.” The boy was frowning, now. Very interesting indeed. But perhaps for another time. He didn’t want to scare this morsel away entirely just yet. He gave the boy a haughty look.

“For all that practice, you make a poor white mage’s apprentice, summoning a creature like me.” 

“I’ll have you know I’m an excellent and skilled apprentice. After all, I summoned you and not some tiny feral imp, didn’t I?” He refused to grace that with a response, so the boy continued. “I’m allowed to find the more occult teachings interesting too, you know, even if everyone else finds it strange.” 

“You may well be the first apprentice of your kind, my most unusual summoner.” He stepped closer to the boy, leering over the edge of his circle. The telltale tingle of an exceptionally well-crafted binding spell lingered on his arms as he did. The boy had yet to show even a trace of fear, even as he approached. He must know how clever a prison he’d built, then. How delightfully fascinating.  

The boy shrugged. “Possibly. Having an interest in the more occult teachings is a rather…isolating quality. Not many would speak of it like I do.” 

The demon let out a burst of harsh cackling laughter. “And so the poor lonely baby mage summoned himself a demon friend?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t call you a friend just yet.” 

The demon’s laughter calmed, but his grin remained. “Clever boy. I do believe you’re in the wrong profession.” 

“I happen to disagree.” 

“And yet you summoned me rather than a kindly spirit guide more suited to your supposed station.”

“I’m a multitalented apprentice then, I suppose.” Was that the hint of a smirk on the boy’s face? What a delicious expression that made. He ran his tongue over his fangs once more.

“Surely your master would have some rather specific opinions about your ‘many talents’, child.”

The boy shrugged one shoulder. “Well, I had need of you, so here we are. The rest of the details don’t matter much, now that you’re here.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” He stretched out his wings a fraction and straightened his posture to loom down on the boy once more. “And now, child, I must insist on knowing your real purpose for summoning me. There is no soul alive who summons my kind _purely_ out of loneliness, unusual interests or not.”

The young man gave the demon one more thoughtful look, then finally clambered to his feet and patted the dust from his long robes. “Yes, I suppose you’ve fulfilled my request to talk.”

There was a brief pause, and the boy glanced back over his shoulder. “Well, you see, my master has possession of a couple of very unusual artefacts, but he refuses to speak much of them. That’s very unlike him, and I simply _must_ know more about them if I can. They’re surely important or powerful, or both, with the way they’re treated.” The boy walked away and carefully picked up a large box from a nearby shelf, where it had been draped in heavy rune-patterned cloth. “And since they share the same symbol as your summoning, I thought you may be able to tell me more.” 

The boy carefully carried the box within view of the circle and gently pushed aside the cloth. This revealed a glass-topped container which was clearly meant to display its contents, despite having been wrapped up in cloth moments earlier. The demon could barely contain his glee when the artefacts were brought into view. At last. He widened his grin in a way he hoped the boy would expect from an accommodating demonic guest.  

“Certainly, my summoner. You are quite intuitive to notice that the main symbol may be familiar to me. Now, boy, why don’t you hold the rod out closer to me first, and I’ll see what I can find out.” He reached out a clawed hand invitingly. “You can keep the ring for now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> -squints at drabble- It feels like there's probably a much longer story buried in there somewhere, but I’m not sure what it is. What do you think happens next? :o
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
